gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ice finn
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Dolphin page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 21:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Infernus. What you're adding isn't even remotely trivia, it's an opinion. Opinion's aren't trivia.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 18:00, March 7, 2014 (UTC) It's not really an opinion it it looks like a replica of the pokeball plus there are a lot of opinions in trivia Ice finn (talk) 22:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) It's not trivia as you're saying it's a resemblance to something from another series which is an opinion.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 23:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ok it's not an opinion but it still deserves to trivia or if not then somewhere in the article Ice finn (talk) 02:42, March 8, 2014 (UTC) No, it doesn't. Because it's irrelevant and you're taking something from a completely unrelated series which is just simply opinion.b>TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 00:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Then tell at least where in the wiki do I put this because it technically not an opinion Ice finn (talk) 01:14, March 9, 2014 (UTC) It's not important enough to merit an appearance.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 01:25, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Have you even seen what a pokeball looks like, it's not really an opinion if it's an exact replica Ice finn (talk) 06:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I grew up with Pokémon and I'm aware of what it looks like, it's a simple coincidence and it's not even important enough to mention, shit like that happens all the time.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 12:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) It still has a right to be mentioned, even if it's a coincidence or not! Ice finn (talk) 15:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC) It really doesn't, it's a coincidence and doesn't add anything to the page.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 16:34, March 9, 2014 (UTC) How do you know if its a coincidence, it could of been added as a small Easter egg. It does have a right to be added in the page. Ice finn (talk) 17:12, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Because it's honestly doubtful Rockstar would be that subtle, you keep saying it deserves to be on the page but you don't say why, it's making your argument VERY weak. It has nothing to add to the page, it's unimportant and just plain stupid. It's pretty much the same as adding on Trevor's trivia that he looks like Jack Nicholson with a certain hair style.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 17:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I posted this in the Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA V, hopefully this will end this pointless argument. Ice finn (talk) 17:48, March 9, 2014 (UTC) You're going to continue adding it? Seriously? It has no relevance. I'd like to point out, should you continue to add it without a consensus it'll likely result in a ban right? As The Tom stated, discuss it and don't continue the edit war, which you're going to continue doing.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 18:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I added it in a different article that way it some meaning in that article. Ice finn (talk) 18:33, March 9, 2014 (UTC) And...reported, you're continuing the edit war when you were told not to.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 18:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to end it but due to your stupid beliefs this edit war won't end so really I should be reporting you! Ice finn (talk) 18:37, March 9, 2014 (UTC) You're continuously adding something when you were told to discuss it in a civil manner.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 18:38, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I stopped editing when I got the warning so then I moved it to a different article hoping it would settle things but then you just removed it again. I placed it in the appropriate article but you still refuse to give up. Ice finn (talk) 18:48, March 9, 2014 (UTC) This discussion isn't getting anywhere. I'm not sure what to suggest about this, I don't think it should be on the Infernus page. But if you read the "References to other video games" section of the Easter Eggs article, it doesn't seem too out of place. It is an opinion, but it is a popular opinion. This isn't the first time this has been added to the article and I doubt it'll be the last. It could of course be a complete coincidence, but Rockstar do like to put little references in games. Tom Talk 19:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I've got an idea, which I'll relay to The Tom, instead of stating it to be a reference, a section should be added on the page where it's something like "Possible references" and a note says something along the lines of "Below is a list of possible references to other media however these are unconfirmed and may be false."TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 00:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Creating a new section seems a bit much. If the right words are used it isn't an issue. Tom Talk 01:10, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Warning Don't edit war, discuss it in a civil manner. Tom Talk 00:43, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Fan Made Video Hi,The video I posted in Franklin Clinton was fan made but it came to the Rockstar Newswire and its Rockstar Verified So I thought it should be there, should I post it again Steve732 (talk) 07:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if it should be there even if it was noticed by R* but you can ask the moderator about that Ice finn (talk) 07:13, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Vasquez Vasquez is her name. I'm not sure if she actually appears though, I'll check it out. Tom Talk 11:25, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Officialy mentioned If you don't believe as I'm always blocked the Dukes is available for the Old gen and New gen.This is mentioned on Rocksatr games social website on this article in the rockstarnewswire.com said that "A host of new, exclusive content also awaits for players returning from the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions including rare versions of classic vehicles to collect from across the Grand Theft Auto series such as the Dukes, the Dodo Seaplane and a faster, more maneuverable Blimp; activities including wildlife photography and new shooting range challenges, new weapons and more.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 13:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC)